Curiosidad
by Butterfly Comte
Summary: El camino de la curiosidad lo llevo a ella, a la doctora Shaw...


Los personajes de Prometheus no son míos, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.

. . .

Advertencia: La película trata temas un tanto sensibles sobre la existencia de la creación del hombre y Dios. Por lo tanto el uso de conceptos en estan en la historia, espero no ofender a nadie con esto.

. . .

Curiosidad

.

.

.

El viaje hacia el sector LV-223 era largo y el hipersueño de la tripulación apenas iba a un año de ser iniciado. La travesía iba a la mitad, y al principio el androide a cargo del cuidado de la tripulación David 8 estaba muy ocupado aprendiendo la protolengua; ese hipotético idioma protoindoeuropeo se sitúa entre los años 3500 y 2500 a. C. esperando que se pudiera comunicar con "los ingenieros" en nombre de su padre.

Para ser más exactos Peter Weyland el gran magnate de la ciencia y tecnología estaba financiando toda esta expedición para conseguir una respuesta a la inmortalidad, lo había creado para conseguir respuestas para él. La muerte era lo que más temía su creador y fue ese temor el principal motor responsable de su existencia. Ya que deseaba crear un ser que no pudiera morir, que hiciera el trabajo sin quejas y emulara al ser humano.

Las primeras siete versiones de su modelo fueron insatisfactorias, pues su programación no era la adecuada. Su señor padre quería dar el inicio a una nueva ola de seres que imitan al ser humano en su aspecto físico y en su comportamiento.

_¿La razón? __«_Más humano que un humano._»_

Era el lema de la compañía y desde que fue capazas de razonar por si solo comenzó la pregunta del millón ¿Qué tan humano podía ser en realidad? ¿Qué tan bien podía emular los sentimientos?

Podía comprenderlos, razonarlos e incluso imitarlos, pero no podía sentirlos.

El señor Weyland quería emular un Dios creador y dador de vida, a su imagen y semejanza. Con todas sus virtudes y sin ningún defecto, que solo le fuera fiel a él. Un hijo, que valiera la pena. Un varón, su Adán, el elegido de su creador, justo como indicaba el significado de su nombre:

"_El elegido de Dios_"

Porque la naturaleza le había fallado al engendrar a una hija defectuosa que no cumplía con sus estrictos estándares.

David 8 comprendía, que era lo que se esperaba de él y seguía la lógica que su programador le indicaba, así como una curiosidad científica sin escrúpulos o ética que lo frenaran a la hora de la verdad. Sin embargo esta curiosidad, era una búsqueda constante por entender a los humanos a los que imitaba.

"_Comprendía las emociones humanas, pero no las sentía_."

Los observaba, los estudiaba, captaba las emociones y motivaciones que habían actuar a los humanos, pero su _psique_ no.

El concepto de alma, esa cosa abstracta que conecta la fuerza vital de un individuo. La que da vida y se deslinda del cuerpo a su muerte física y viaja a otro lugar, como el cielo o el infierno. No le quedaba del todo claro.

Creer en Dios era comprensible. Algunos tenían la necesidad de apoyarse en un ente superior para seguir en paz con sus vidas; sin embargo creer en un alma carecía de sentido. Él era un androide, estaba vivo y no tenía un alma.

Ese punto quedaba muy ambiguo. Como androide no poseía eso, sin embargo estaba vivo o _¿no?_

Es por eso que un día en la que no tenía nada que hacer pues su asimilación de la protolengua estaba completada decidió, hurgar un poco en los sueños y recuerdos de la tripulación. Quería tener contacto con alguien. Aun que fuera solo oníricamente.

Además de que deseaba saber cómo eran los sueños. Él nunca había tenido uno, podía entrar en estado de invernación unas cuantas hora para recargarse y ese era su equivalente a dormir, pero nunca había soñado.

Fue pasando uno por uno a los miembros de la nave que cuidaba, con la excusa de revisar sus signos vitales. Para su decepción no hubo nada de relativo interés para él. Estaba a punto de desistir de su pequeño experimento, sin embargo solo faltaba un sujeto de estudio, la Doctora Elizabeth Shaw

Era la arqueóloga del grupo, según recordaba la primera vez que la vio fue en una entrevista sobre sus descubrimientos arqueológicos en Escocia y le había llamado la atención que usara un crucifijo.

Era algo muy particular que un científico usara o creyera en cosas religiosas.

La observo detenidamente unos segundo mientras ajustaba su casco y revisaba sus signos, una vez hecho esto se puso manos a la obra y entro en sus sueños.

Lo que vio le dio una muy grata sorpresa pues sus pensamientos eran a colores, era algo muy vivido que no había visto en el resto de la tribulación. Giró su cabeza de un lado al otro tomando nota de todo. Parecía la India, con sus tonos cálidos, estaba en algún lugar cerca del agua y vio a un hombre rezando junto a una niña de unos nueve años. Ambos iban vestidos de negro y se veían algo afligidos.

―_¿Crees que mamá este en el cielo, papá? _―susurró la pequeña mirando hacia las nubes.

―_Por supuesto, mi amor. Su espíritu siempre estará con nosotros_ ―consoló el padre acariciando la cabeza de su nena con ternura.

―_¿Esta con los ángeles? _―la niña miró a su padre buscando respuestas con desesperación.

Su padre la miró con los ojos cansados y sonrió haciendo que se viera un par de años más joven, fue a su bolsa del pantalón y saco un collar con una cruz colgando de el.

―_Claro que está con ellos, tú madre era una mujer muy buena y te mira desde el cielo. Cuida de nosotros_ ―declaro solemne, colocando el collar sobre su delgado cuello― _y esto es para ti, era de tú madre. Así siempre la tendrás a tú lado. _

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas.

La conexión con la doctora termino justo en ese momento y David se quito el casco con desconcierto.

No estaba seguro de lo que acaba de ver.

_¿La doctora creía en Dios?¿Creía en un alma inmortal? ¿Una científica creía en Dios?¿O solo conservaba esa cruz porque era un recuerdo valioso? _

Como era posible que una célebre antropóloga que comprobaba una y otra vez la teoría de la evolución de Darwin y se guiaba por el método científico creyera en un ser supuestamente todo poderoso que hizo al hombre de la nada. Y si creía en Dios por ende creías en el paraíso y el infierno, creía en un alma inmortal.

Todas esas premisas tenían lógica en alguien fuera del gremio científico. Esos ideales eran una cosa necesaria para algunos. Creer que había algún ser supremo marcando su destino y que su vida tenía un sentido porque Dios así lo quería, les daban la fuerza de seguir adelante. Lo entendía porque su padre, era técnicamente su Dios y su vida artificial tenía un específico propósito.

_¿Pero un científico humano? _

Sobre todo, porque ella iba en esta misión con el específico punto de demostrar su teoría sobre "los ingenieros." Los supuestos creadores de la humanidad y toda la vida en el planeta.

Volvió a mirar la capsula de la doctora con gran interés, la semilla de la curiosidad estaba plantada y no podía dejar de pensar es ella.

El resto del viaje, se la paso formulando hipótesis y teorías acerca de ella. Ese día comenzó la rutina de pasar todos los días y husmear un rato en sus recueros era su…digamos nuevo pasatiempo.

Tenía que desentrañar quien era la Dra. Elizabeth Shaw en realidad.

Era una necesidad.

. . .

N/A: Ok este es el resultado de ver la película, pensar todo el día en ella para comprenderla y shippear a la doc Shaw y David. Siiiii mi primer Shavid.

Este par, me da mucha chispa y mi parte fangirl gritó por hacerlos pareja. Aun que aquí va de cómo termino David metiéndose en los sueños/recuerdos de la doc. y el porqué le anda prestando tanta atención.

. . .

Todo tomatazo y flor es bienvenida y, recuerda que si ya llegaste hasta aquí nada te cuesta comentar.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
